


Tech Support

by Chash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posey needs tech support. In a sexy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

> There is no actual porn in this, because I am a failure of a human being. Let's just get that out of the way up front.

Posey's computer dies not with a bang, but with a whimper. It doesn't even _die_ , exactly, it just starts having, like, computer seizures. The screen flips out and dies. It looks like it's possessed or some shit.

He attempts to fix it the only way he really knows how, which is turning it off and turning it back on again and then googling "my computer looks like it's possessed or some shit," and seeing if he gets anything useful. Which he doesn't. So he calls campus tech support, and they promise they'll send someone to look at it.

And that's how, fifteen minutes later, he meets Dylan O'Brien.

"Hey," he says. He's wearing a tanktop and jeans, and, honestly, kind of looks like he's on his way to a Sean Cody video. Shit, did he leave any Sean Cody videos open? Was that what killed the computer? Is the hot computer guy going to judge his gay porn? Shit. "Hey?" says Dylan again, sounding less sure.

"Hey!" says Posey. "Come on in. "I'm Tyler, but everyone calls me Posey. Or T-Pose. Or Asshole."

"I'm Dylan," says Dylan. "People mostly call me Dylan." He pauses. "Or Asshole, yeah. Maybe we're related."

"I've also seen that Sean Cody video," says Posey, and then decides his best option is to pretend he didn't. "So I think my computer is possessed."

"By what?" asks Dylan, after a short pause like he's trying to figure out if he wants to comment on the Sean Cody thing.

"I dunno. I was gonna google it, but the computer's, you know, possessed, so it flipped out after my first try."

"Okay," says Dylan. "Can I sit?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," says Posey. "Mi computadora es su computadora."

"Okay!" He seems to have settled on being baffled and aggressively cheerful. "So, were you doing anything special when it died?"

"I'm 90% sure I wasn't looking at gay porn," says Posey.

Dylan gives him a look. "Well, uh, that only tells me what you weren't doing. Can you narrow it down any more?"

"I was on the internet."

"But not on a gay porn site."

"Probably."

Dylan turns off the computer and leans back in the chair, and then shoots Posey a hard-to-read look. "So, is it always Sean Cody?"

Posey clears his throat, not sure entirely what to say to that. "Uh, well, no," he says. Honesty is the best policy, right? "I have a lot of bookmarks. I hope you can save them. Not that I can't find the sites, but there are some specific videos that I, uh--" He pauses. "I overshare," he says. "I don't really have a great filter? So, you know. Porn sites."

"It's cool," says Dylan. "I'm in IT. I have seen a lot of porn. Both because of doing computer repairs and because I failed to get laid in high school."

"Man, that's what organized sports are for!" says Posey. "I got so much action in the locker room. But, uh--I guess that just works if you're into dudes."

"I'm into dudes," says Dylan, turning the computer back on. "But not organized sports." He presses a couple buttons, and some menu Posey has never seen before pops up. "So, I'm going to do a system restore?" he continues. "It should get your computer back to the state it was in before the possession started." He smiles. "But if not, just call back, and I'll try something more drastic."

"Holy water?" Posey jokes.

Dylan snorts. "Please call me before you put any kind of water on your computer, yeah?"

"Sure," says Posey. "Thanks. And sorry for the awkward overshare about my sex life."

"No, it's cool," says Dylan, heading for the door. He smirks at Posey as he leaves. "Now I have something to think about in the shower tonight."

And then Posey's alone with his hard on. But also a functional computer. So at least he can get some porn to help out.

*

That night, he gets an email from dobrien1: _Ghosts all gone?_

He grins and emails back: _yup, back to all porn all the time_

_I thought it was just 90% of the time?_

Posey grins. This is totally dorky email flirting. He is flirting with his hot IT guy. _point. it's 90% porn here, 21.6 hours a day, 6.3 days a week._

_Wow, math humor. Hot._

_I'm the total package. pun intended._

_Pix or it didn't happen._

Posey thinks about sending a junk shot--who doesn't love a great junk shot?--but he figures, well, it's not _that_ big a campus, and they do have a directory.

*

When Dylan opens the door, Posey's got his line ready. "Hey, I hear you needed some tech support."

Dylan raises his eyebrows. "Yeah," he says, after a short pause. "Yeah, I need to know where this is going. Come on in."

Dylan's room looks like every other dorm room Posey's been in recently--posters, empty beer bottles, rumpled sheets on the bed. He probably has pot. They should definitely date.

Dylan's giving him an expectant look, and Posey clears his throat and puts on his smarmiest grin. "So," he says. "You need someone to back up your _hard drive_?"

Dylan bursts out laughing. " _That's_ where that was going?"

"Well, you know," says Posey. "Your ass is behind your dick, so if you back up a hard drive, it pretty much means I fuck you. I was gonna go with defrag, but that sounds kinda like anti-sex, you know? I'd really want to frag your hard drive." He rubs the back of his neck. "I had a lot of time to think about this while I was walking over."

Dylan can't stop laughing. "Oh my god, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me." He tugs Posey in for a long, wet kiss. "So, uh, you got any other lines for me?" he asks, dragging Posey back toward the bed. "Come on, talk IT to me."

Posey grins. "Hey, is that a floppy disk in your pocket? Because I can turn it into a hard disk, baby."

Dylan snorts. "Retro, very classy."

"I also had one about blowing on your cartridge, but that's more retro video game humor."

"Yeah, sorry, no points for that," says Dylan, pushing Posey onto the bed and climbing into his lap.

"I was trying to do something with, like, the D drive. Or the F drive. I couldn't decide." He nuzzles under Dylan's ear. "I wanna copy files from my D drive to your F drive."

"Oh my god," says Dylan, still laughing. "You should write IT-themed pornos. You have a gift. You can't just let this go to waste. It's your _calling_."

"You're right," says Posey. "But I want reformat your _sex drive_ first."

"Well," says Dylan, pushing him down onto the bed. "If you insist."


End file.
